


Dialogue

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The rest is silence. (WS, Hamlet, Act 5 Scene 2)





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Dialogue

## Dialogue

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. You must be this tall to disclaim this disclaimer. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: 

* * *

*You know, Benny, two and a half weeks is more than enough sleep. I won't forgive you if you sleep through our anniversary either, so don't even think about it because we already have reservations. And no, I'm not telling you where. A surprise is a surprise, Mr. Mountie and you'll never find out if you just lie there. * 

*It's horrible to think that we might never have gotten together if your father was still alive. If Chicago wasn't home to a large bunch of killers for hire, we wouldn't even have met. * 

*Of course, even then it wasn't easy. Two very different people, both cops, both men? A beautiful, demented Canadian, and a loud, brash, Catholic Italian American? We both should have been running for the hills. * 

*Turns out we're perfect for each other. Like the elevator music said, 'I'm the man fighting for your honor, and you're the hero I'd been dreaming of.' We need each other. You keep me standing tall against the crap that had me burnt out when we met. I'm always strong when you're beside me. You're like a knight in shining armor from the books I used to read as a kid, but you need me to keep you from tilting at windmills like some kind of Don Quixote. * 

*We've been through so much together and made so many mistakes but we're still here, Benny. That's not fate or luck or God. That's hard work and determination. I know you can hear me in there, and I'm telling you to wake up already because there's no way in hell I'm just going to let you die on me. * 

* * *

*Sorry about earlier. It's just hard, you know, watching you lay there. If that bed was a little bigger I'd probably join you in a nap, although I'd wake up at a decent hour, unlike some people. I don't sleep so good without you next to me, snoring. And don't try to tell me you don't snore either, because we both know you do. It's too damn quiet without you, Benny. And we're out of peanut butter before I forget. * 

_The Docs think you could wake up any day now. That means no more sponge baths. You should be glad I talked Nurse Two Axes into letting me do it, otherwise Frannie might have clobbered her in the head to do it._

_I have to go to the station for a while, but Ma's gonna sit with you for a while until I get back so you don't get lonely. She's got another chapter for you to edit. I can't believe you've got her writing romance novels, but the extra money's gonna come in handy when Maria's kids get ready for college. Anyway, I should be back soon and Huey's going to drop Dief off later. If you're still asleep I'll probably let him eat your jello. Only guy I know who actually likes hospital food. Figures._

* * *

_That wasn't very long now, was it? I told you I'd be back soon. Elaine says hi. Turnbull stopped by the station. I think he wants you to wake up almost as much as I do just to get the Dragon Lady off his back. It wasn't very nice of you to leave him alone with her, especially with what happened at the luncheon. He tried to tell her that she'd tucked her skirt into the back of her pantyhose, but she didn't want to listen._

_Before you ask, yes, I dropped off your library books. Wouldn't want to get yelled at by the librarian for not returning them on time. They don't make librarians like that anymore, though. Too bad you're married. I think she's got the hots for you. Hold on, let me get that._

"Hello?" 

"Okay. I'll be right there." 

*Okay, Benny. I gotta go downstairs to sneak Dief in. I'll be right back, okay? Don't go anywhere. * 

*Woah, that was close. I think the nurses are onto us. I'll let you guys visit while I go for some coffee. That's one good think about being on the nurses good side. They've always got the best coffee. * 

*Sorry guys, but it's getting late. * 

* * *

"It's already past your bedtime, Dief. Don't blame me, blame sleeping beauty over there. Come on." 

_Love you, Benny. Wake up soon, okay? I'm tired of talking to myself._

* * *

End Dialogue by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
